EYeS
EYeS is an abbreviation for Evolved Youth Series. It is the story of ten empowered young men and women who are pursued by the company that "created" them. Known Affiliations Gundogs The Gundogs are comprised of the ten aforementioned men and women. Later in the series, a few other youths also join, but they do not play a major role in the Gundogs' activities. Shortly after the youths' creation and escape from their respective Deoxycorp laboratory branches, all are inexplicably drawn to New York, USA where they meet and form a kind of mercenary outfit. Members of the Gundogs: Knight, Chinese-Caucasian leader of the Gundogs. Title: Alpha Riene, Japanese Gundog strategist Carnaecia, resident Japanese cutie Sylvie, shinobi-styled warrior with a French accent Violette, entitled debutante Aurumae, samurai-trained fencer Steel, his real name is Caleb Saffire, tomboyish troublesome lancer. Title: Hellhound Karmine, dagger-toting punk. Title: Guard Dog Ashley, semi-psychotic brawler. Title: Hellhound Deoxycorp A company run by department head Dianne Reina, Deoxycorp is known worldwide in its attempts to monopolize the pharmaceutical industry. Conspiracy theorists put forth the idea that the Deoxycorp, or the 'Organism', is guilty of testing its products on humans, skipping the stage of animal testing. Some further speculate that they are conducting experiments which have little or nothing to do with medicine. Web-personality Thurian Q supposes Deoxycorp's overall goal is world domination or the possible annihilation of the human race in its current evolutionary state. Former employees: Shonen Dark Aoi Raiden Karter 'Karma' Derian Asher 'Ashley' Janus Michael Steel Angela Midas Kayne Stone Candice Stone Cujo Vasquez, Mexican-Navajo Romeo Mijo, Mexican-Italian Sasha Ramirez, Mexican-Russian D-Corp escapees: Kenneth Shirack William Aegis Rochelle Natalie Ishimaru the Reaper Jack Jade Automa Enterprises Formerly, a subsidiary of Deoxycorp focusing on prosthesis and cybernetics, AutE broke away from its parent company in effort to establish itself as a separate entity. Theories also surround AutE of possible conspiracy. Known in select circles as the Machine, some presume AutE is operated entirely by automated devices and robots if not, at the least, human employees with no independent will. Thurian Q deems AutE as being no better than D-Corp, espousing a theory that this "entity" seeks nothing short of the complete mechanizing of all mankind or its utter obliteration and replacement by the "sentient" machine. Known AutE agents: Agent Raiden Agent Rose Agent Zane Agent Mercury Agent Cartel Project No.MH005 Glitch Glitch is a massive muscular hulk with a low intelligence quotient. It is unknown whether he started out dumb or if this is a result of the experiments that made him. Glitch has a chip implanted in his brain that when activated blocks his pain receptors and increases production from his adrenal glands. This makes him stronger, faster, more aggressive and pretty much unstoppable. Project No.MH006 Sixx Sixx is the most powerful product developed by Deoxycorp, possessing multiple superhuman abilities such as superspeed, superhuman strength, pyrokinesis, telepathy, increased cellular regeneration, and corporeal mitosis (self-cloning) among others. Unfortunately, coupled with the traumatizing experiments that created him, his power has driven him mad, garnering a DID with at least six alternate personalities. The dial on his chest is a useless attachment which Automa promised would allow him to access his powers one at a time a la Ben10. In reality, Sixx activates his powers according to psychological preference as each new personality takes over. Sixx's personas include: Snapshot the Speedster, Freezeframe the Timelord (uses telepathy to control people's minds on mass scale thus granting the illusion of stopped time), and Splitscreen the Cloner. Other personalities have yet to be seen. Agent Xana "Sonic Boom" Deceased Agent "Emperor" Alexander Deceased Drowsobor An outdated product with an energy blade. Derian Inc A small privately-owned conglomerate that seems to invade into AutE territory in developing prosthetics and cybernetic technology. However, it also develops weapons technology and conducts transactions with countries across the globe. Known D.I. representatives: James Baron "Joker" Jeremiah Jayne Almeria Aldus Sawyer "Dante" Mikaela "Siege" Codighah Unaffiliated Rebel 6: Joy "Zenith Sendyr" Zephaniah Rauss "K-Bar" Klyde Barton Miki Danielas "Kodiak Drynes" Bear Bradley "Cyber" "Jette"